Maybe We Shouldn't Talk As Much
by McDag
Summary: Summery: Arizona and Callie were finally 'back together' after their very public break. The only problem is that they keep arguing and snapping at each other. Can they jump over this hurdle together? **TWO SHOT**


Maybe we shouldn't talk as much (1/2)

Summery: Arizona and Callie were finally 'back together' after their very public break. The only problem is that they keep arguing and snapping at each other. Can they jump over this hurdle together?

"Hey! How's your research going?" Arizona asked as she kept her pace with Callie. It's been hard between the two with all the fighting and the bickering. Arizona was genuinely tired of it all. She just wants to talk to her wife without the glaring, snapping, or sarcastic comments.

"Oh, the diagnostics look good. I just slipped out for a second. I didn't want to miss this," Callie replied. Arizona couldn't help notice that the ortho surgeon's voice didn't really feel genuine.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it to Kepner's shower?" Arizona tried.

"Oh, crap! Kepner's shower's today?" Callie said annoyingly turning right down the hallway.

"Yeah, it's today and she's our friend—"

"I know she's our friend. You don't have to tell me she's our friend" Arizona tried not to have her voice show that Callie's tone has affected her by quickly looking down to the ground. "Sorry…" the blonde started, "it's just—"

"I'll be there if I can." Callie cut her off again. Arizona sucked on the inside of her cheek trying to control her emotions.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Great."

As they pass the nurses' station where a group of interns were standing around, Leah Murphy calls out their names as a hello receiving a normal "Murphy" back from Arizona and an annoyed "DR. Murphy" from the ortho surgeon.

The duo kept silent until they reached the elevators that would take Callie down to the main lobby. Stepping onto the metal carriage, Callie pressed the button but was startled when Arizona stopped the door from shutting.

"I'll see you later?"

Callie looked up to see a desperate, but hopeful, look in those pretty blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure! I'll save you a seat for Derek's surgery"

"Okay…" the blonde said, a little disappointed that they wouldn't be meeting for lunch or something private. She stepped back and let the doors close after sending her wife a small smile.

A few hours and a small argument while sitting in the gallery, Arizona and Sofia arrived home a few hours before Callie would get off of work. After the ortho surgeon walked out of the gallery, Arizona had made up her mind to suck up as much as she could to Callie so that maybe Callie would finally forgive the blonde. The peds surgeon couldn't think of anything else to do to get her wife to love her again especially with the research that the ortho surgeon is conducting. Arizona truly believes that Callie would only love her if she had two legs...or at least, as close to two legs as she could get. So, as soon as she got home, the peds surgeon let Sofia play with her toys, changed into normal clothes, made dinner, and sat down with her daughter to feed her some spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yum! Is that meatball good!?" Arizona asked the 4 year old.

When the small child nodded her head, Arizona smiled brightly and wiped the sauce from the girl's cheek.

"So, we're going to finish our food, take a bath, then you can play with your toys until Mama comes, okay?"

Sofia nodded, "can Mama and you tuck me in today?"

"Of course, sweetie" Arizona leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss.

The two finished their plates and Sofia (and Arizona) took a bath in the now very wet bathroom.

Getting Sofia dried and dressed, Arizona combed the little Latina's hair "Now, go make me a castle with those Legos, okay?" The blonde patted Sofia's bottom as the girl ran out of her bedroom along with her box of Legos to start building her castle on the living room floor. With Sofia playing in the living room, Arizona was set on make every surface in the apartment shine.

Callie walked into the apartment three hours after Arizona had gotten home. The brunette still hasn't gotten used to being back home and being around Arizona all the time. Setting her keys down on the counter, Callie called out, "Hey, I'm home!"

Just as she finished her sentence, Sofia came out of her parent's bedroom running towards her mother with Arizona hot on her tail.

"No running in the house," Arizona gently warned.

"Hello, beautiful!" Callie cooed as she picked up Sofia, gave her a kiss and set her on her hip. "Did you have fun in daycare today?" Callie walked in to her room carrying her daughter and didn't notice Arizona's dejected look. Taking a deep breath, Arizona followed behind the two into her newly reinstated bedroom and watched as Callie and Sofia spoke to each other like two best friends. Arizona was hurt and a little mad. She just spent the last three hours cleaning the apartment (that was a mess this morning) for when Callie would get home, but she couldn't even get a 'hello' when the brunette walked in.

Huffing, Arizona grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower!"

Callie lifted her head to answer, but was silenced when the bathroom door was slammed shut. Callie mentally kicked herself for ignoring Arizona. She wasn't doing it on purpose, but she just needs to get used to the fact that Arizona is sticking around and not whoring out and about with random women in the hospital.

Picking up the now tired child, Callie went into the nursery and laid Sofia down for the night. She left the door slightly open so that some light streamed into the room.

Walking to the kitchen, Callie noticed the plate of Spaghetti and meatballs under on the counter that was left for her. She took off the Ceram wrap, put the plate in the microwave, and then sat down to eat her late dinner.

That night, both women slept on their separate side of the bed with Arizona's heart filling with dread more and more after every second.


End file.
